


Little Menace

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2019 [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Hibaby is secretly a vampire, Hibari turned hibaby, M/M, Run lambo run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 4: Lightning Day [ Age-Regression/De-ageing |Deity AU]Lambo's bazooka malfunctionedagainand Hibari turned into a 5-year-old. And 5-year-old Hibari tried to eat Reborn.





	Little Menace

Reborn's nose scrunched up at Hibari, who was biting at his arm. He tried to dislodge the kid, but his teeth had long lodged into his flesh, drawing blood. It hurt, but not to the point that Reborn couldn't handle. He sighed when the cloud did nothing to relax his jaws and decided to glare at Lambo instead, the damn culprit who was cowering at one of the corners in the room. Lambo's bazooka went off again, and it malfunctioned _again_. Although kid Hibari was cute and all and Reborn would probably kill everyone in the room and himself should something happen to him, he preferred the older one who he can kiss and fight. Because god damn it, he came back just for the fight and then what did he get? A bite-y five-year-old Hibari. And it has already been five minutes.

"You better go get Shoichi and Giannini to fix that immediately or else I will skin you alive, you stupid cow."

Lambo, knowing better than to challenge Reborn's threat, immediately ran off like something was haunting him, leaving dust behind him.

Reborn sighed again and turned back to Hibari, who was gnawing at his arm instead of trying to chomp it off in one bite like he had initially wanted. He was like a zombie wanting to savour flesh. And he seemed to be sucking up his blood. What even. That was so unhygienic. He knew Hibari had a biting kink but apparently, he had blood kink as well. Actually, if Reborn think about it, it wasn't so surprising to be honest. Hibari had always been very blood thirsty.

"Kyouya." He drawled, eyes glinting as his obsidian eyes met the child's grey ones. "Let go." Hibari's eyes narrowed, very much offended by that. "Or I won't show you lil' birdy." Well, he doubted that the kid would know Hibird's name, so lil’ birdy was suitable. A glimmer and signs of giving up. but then Hibari shook his head and chomped down harder. Reborn grunted and threatened again. "I really won't show you, and you won't be able to pet it."

Hibari started struggling, debating whether he should let go of the piece of delicious meat for small, cute, fluffy animals. Was it worth it? Hibari paused for another minute.

Then he promptly let go.

Reborn pulled his arm, slobbered with saliva and blood and a bite mark, squinted at Hibari. Hibari looked at him in expectant, eyes practically shining. "Bird." Reborn sighed once again and chuckled while shaking his head in exasperation. "Bird." He agreed. He whistled a short, sharp note and soon, Hibird fluttered over and landed on his shoulder. Hibari's eyes widen, in awe. He reached up, grabby hands. "Bird!"

"Yes, yes." Reborn lowered himself and knelt down in front of the chair Hibari was sitting on. Hibari eagerly, but careful and gently, stroked the little yellow canary, who chirped happily at its owner. Reborn smiled slightly at that. Cute. But still, he wanted _his_ Hibari. He huffed and ruffled Hibari's hair, earning a disdained glance before he couldn't be bothered and turned back to the bird. "Hurry up and come back."

**Author's Note:**

> The second one for the fourth day!! Yayyy!!! *slumps* I've nothing for Cloud day and I'm not sure whether the one for the last day is suitable. *sighhhsss* AND I HAVEN'T FINISH TOMORROW'S *cries*
> 
> Also I actually wrote this is 15 minutes because of the,,, write or die site. I managed to beat it, but then when the time was up the site started screeching like a banshee with the background turning red and I immediately copied the whole thing and evacuated from the hellsite. I almost died.
> 
> *rolls into a ditch*
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
